


Fuyu no netsu

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Memories
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Kei tocou a pedra da lápide, a encontra-la gelada.O que esperava, afinal?Era inverno. E ele já não tinha os braços de Kota para protege-lo do gelo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Fuyu no netsu

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Fuyu no netsu**

**(Febre invernal)**

Nevava.

Kei sempre tinha gostado da neve.

Naquele ano não.

Andava na rua, a observar de passagem as pegadas deixadas na camada fina de neve que branqueava as ruas, e no entanto pensava.

No ano anterior, naquele mesmo dia, Kota tinha-o levado pum fim-de-semana nas termas.

Não era muito, tinha-lhe dito isso, a corar, mas era tudo o que tinha podido obter pelo trabalho.

Kei lembrava de ter sorrido, feliz, porque aqueles dois dias de passar juntos, longe das preocupações, dos compromissos e do nunca ver-se, eram mais do que ele esperava.

Lembrava o viagem de carro, como tivesse continuado a fazer troça de Kota porque conduzia muito devagar, como tivesse-se sentido relaxado naquele habitáculo, só com os dois deles, e de ter pensado que quase teria gostado de nunca chegar.

Mesmo se, na verdade, quando tinham alcançado as termas tinha tido de mudar de ideia.

Só eram dois dias, e como tinha dito Yabu não eram muito, mas raramente lembrava de ter-se sentido tão feliz.

Sempre tinha tido uma relação estranha com o inverno, Kei.

Gostava da neve, gostava do ambiente, mas nunca tinha convivido bem com o frio. E talvez por isso também lembrava esses dois dias e sentia-se tão feliz, porque não tinha tido frio lá, junto a Kota, naquele pequeno quarto dum ryokan onde os dois deles tinham fugido do resto do mundo.

Como se tivesse desaparecido o inverno, como se o tempo também tivesse desaparecido, e tivesse ficado só o calor da pele de Kota contra a própria.

Quando mexia nas suas memórias, essa era a melhor.

E talvez por essa razão tinha escolhido esse dia em particular.

Continuava a andar, quase chegado ao seu destino, e sentia as lágrimas tentar de sair, mesmo que ele tivesse decidido de não chorar.

Quando finalmente chegou, a sua determinação foi posta a prova.

O nome de Yabu sobressaia no mármore, debaixo duma foto onde sorria.

Kei tocou a pedra da lápide, a encontra-la gelada.

O que esperava, afinal?

Era inverno. E ele já não tinha os braços de Kota para protege-lo do gelo.

Ajoelhou-se na frente dessa, a continuar a toca-la, quase como se estivesse a tocar ele.

Trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias desde quando Kota tinha-o levado nas termas, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias desde quando tinha-se sentido tão feliz de ter vontade de gritar.

E um pouco menos desde o incidente.

Uns meses.

Mas Kei recusava sair da casa pelo aniversario da sua morte, recusava de ir ao cemitério, porque tudo o que queria fazer era eliminar esse dia do calendário.

Não queria lembrar que Kota tinha-se ido num dia tão triste, por isso tinha decidido de ir dele naquele dia.

Piscou os olhos umas vezes, mas sabia de não poder fazer muito contra as lágrimas.

Então, desatou a chorar.

Desatou a chorar porque Kota tinha-o deixado a sós, porque todas as memórias felizes que tinha com ele tinham estado manchadas pelo pensamento da sua morte, e porque tinha-o privado do calor dos seus braços no seu corpo.

E agora Kei tinha frio, muito frio para pode-lo suportar.

Sem Kota ao seu lado, com ele o inverno sabia ser mesmo cruel.


End file.
